battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Imrlybord7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bondpedia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 20:28, 4 March 2010 Proposal I'm seeing several different styles in the configuration of weapons and vehicle articles Perhaps you could suggest a unified template/layout similar to that implemented by the CoDWiki? Ya know, with a splash paragraph about the weapon, a picture, and then details pecuiliar to specific games, grouped by chronological order? I know it's their wiki, but if we're helping them get shit straight, might as well give it all we got. -- Griever0311 21:16, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Please understand, help is appreciated, a takeover is unnecessary and unwanted. Bondpedia 21:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin Feel free to help out, some assistance is handy every now and then. But I'd rather upgrade as I see fit, based on edits here. No offence. If you need any admin tasks doing in the mean time, just ask. Oh, and just curious, did you find us and see we needed help, or were you contacted by someone here? - Bondpedia 21:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Stuff I cannot make it use 4 tildes because otherwise when I save it it signs my name... I hope you see what I mean. Also, Den Kirson has uploaded BFBC2 Stats! YES! By weapon box do you mean an infobox or "Weapons of BF:BC2" type template? I've made one of those at Template:BFBC2 Weapons. --Callofduty4Talk 14:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen them. Great find, nice one. I cannot make the stats template, as I'm also in school. I'll make it when I get home. Thanks for notifying me about it. --Callofduty4Talk 14:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Importing COD Wiki policy I would be interested in that. What did you have in mind? - Bondpedia 16:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :OK, no worries. Just got in myself here in the UK - Bondpedia 17:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I have read through the list of policies on COD Wiki, I think most would work well here. Bondpedia 11:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds pretty hectic. Don't worry about it. Bondpedia 15:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Your comments Also, about your "takeover" comment; it doesn't matter whether you want it or not. It quite obviously is necessary, as you are obviously aware of the fact that this wiki is basically just wallowing in its own filth and would have continued to do so without our help. If a flood of experienced and well-intentioned users took over the CoD Wiki, I would be grateful for the assistance instead of being defensive and hostile. You don't really seem to understand the purpose of a wiki very well. The bottom line is to be an objective, all-inclusive source of information on a topic. We will be contributing significantly to this wiki's ability to serve its purpose. We are not going to "impede" upon whatever little merit this wiki had before we came. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but your concerns are extremely illogical and somewhat selfish, which is illogical in and of itself as you do not gain anything from this wiki :Actually, I am very greatful for your help, I have tried to be nothing but welcoming but your comment was out of line. I appreciate this wiki is a bit rubbish, and I'm willing to do anything to improve it. But if you dare make any more comments in the line of those above, I will block you. Consider yourself warned. Bondpedia 17:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I accept your apology, and offer one myself, threatening to block you was probably counter-productive and unneccesary. Appreciate that large-scale change causes tension, I hope we can all work together to improve this place, regardless of what we all think of each other. Bondpedia 17:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats very kind of you, your writing isn't too bad either. Your willingness to apologise and help out has exceeded my expectations. I look forward to taking again later. Bondpedia 17:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Gunbox I made the template. It is used in exactly the same way as on the CoD wiki. --Callofduty4Talk 18:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really understand what he means with the recoil either. Nevertheless, his charts are a huge help aren't they? Check out the Thompson page. I cleaned it up pretty well if I may say so and added the real life picture. Hopefully we can get all weapon pages to look like that. --Callofduty4Talk 19:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you switching her permanetly Our Callofduty wiki is falling apart with speculation and censor kids. We need back-up now. Peter Griffen Boy 04:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello What battlefield games do you play? Also thank you for agreeing me on the dragunov situation... So hey you should talk to me sometimes okay. RE: Hello Well i play Battlefield 1942, Battlefield Vietnam, Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield 2 MC, Battlefield 1943, Battlefield Heroes, and all the 1942 expansions. My Xbox Live Gamertag is "KoV Monster" and my Playstation Name is "GimpytheFurbag". I usually play as Assualt and Engineer. My clan members tell me i am the best Assault they ever saw. So if you want to play anytime just hit me up. Send me a friend request tonight on XBL. So I see some CoD Wiki people have come to clean up the Battlefield wiki. Good job, guys. Pup42512n 21:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n Oh, and btw http://i164.photobucket.com/albums/u38/pup42512n/68756157.png I found an excellent table of all the weapon stats in Bad Company 2, if y'all can find any use for it. It'd probably be useful for cleaning up all the weapon pages. Do we have the stats for psitols, shotguns and rocket launchers? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Starting to edit here... Are there any active editors besides CoD wikians? And why is the sidebar so plain and empty? -- User:EightOhEight okay are you Stoney9 or Stoney8 RE: Hello he must of been a pedo Sysop Recently, another member of BATF asked to be made a sysop for several reasons, or for someone from the project to be made one. I recalled that you asked first a few days ago, and so persueded by User:DEathgod65, I've decided to give you sysop rights, so well done. Bondpedia 19:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I know you'll do a good job. That's twice you've landed sysop before me! -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|''Talk'']] 19:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC)